Behind the Controler: Super Mario Brothers
by MrBlack
Summary: A spoof of Behind the Music revealing the secret life of Mario. Please R & R


Author's note: First, I'd like to thank my friends for some of the idea's. This is my second fanfic and I wanted to do something humorus. I hope you like it. If so, I'm planning to write another involving another mascot. (i.e. Sonic, Link, Kirby) Please R & R...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not create and own Mario in any way, shape, and form. This is just a fanfic made for fun of making fanfic.  
  
Tonight, on Behind the Control...  
  
We take a look at one of the biggest icons in videogames. On screen he was living a dream, but off he was living a nightmare. Take a look a Mario's secret life as...  
  
Videogame Hits #1 (VGH1) presents  
BEHIND THE CONTROLER: Super Mario Brothers  
  
Ever since his star debue in 1985, Mario of the Mario Brothers was become a world wide icon in video games. But after many adventures, things started to go down for this Italian Plumber.  
  
Luigi: It appeared Mario had trouble ajusting to 3D after all his other 2D adventures. I started to notice how stressed he was after his RPG adventure. Plus redoing all of his older adventures, he was about ready to burst.  
  
To stop the stress Mario started experimenting with drugs and alcohol. But, this made his work even more dangerious than before.  
  
Toad: Actually, it was sort of cool to see Mario do these stunts drunk. I mean he had no idea what was going on and just ran on luck  
  
Picture (Mario drinking beer before he was about jump a gigantic cliff)  
  
Toad: And you know, most people think when they can fly when they are high  
  
Picture (Mario smoking some pot as he puts on his wing cap)  
  
Peach: Yah, it was a drag to get rescued by Mario when he was drunk or high. He droped me five time's when he was carrying me out of Bowser's castle, and he almost fell in hot lava twice. Then when I tried to kiss him, he breath was awful. This was really ruining our relationship.  
  
Yoshi: I've known Mario ever since he was a baby, and I had never seen him like this. I mean we have been special friends for a long time, but we started to drift apart after his 64 bit adventure.  
  
And even after the adventure was over, his problems still continued to grow.  
  
Luigi: It seemed after Bowser was defeated for, like the 100th time, it was just Mario Party, after party, after party. The Mario Parties were intense involving deadly mini games of chance.  
  
Picture (Mario playing Russin Roulette with a fire flower)  
Picture (Mario playing chicken with thwomps)  
  
Yoshi: And the drugs and alcohol. One Mushroom was fine, but he ate them like he was going to die tomarrow. He was running out of 1-ups quickly.  
  
Picture (Mario stuffing his face with Mushrooms)  
  
Toad: I think that not having a new adventure for over a few years had cracked his mind. He was parting all night and drinking and smoking all day.  
  
Yoshi: I think his problem was really affecting me the most. All I've gotten to do was cameos and a game that didn't involve Mario what so ever. We are supost to be partners, partners in defeating the bad guys.  
  
This life of drugs and alcohol had took a mighty toll on Mario and when he was out of 1-ups, that's when he turned. He soon teamed up with Bowser and went off on a life of crime. With all the coins he and Bowser had collected over the years, they went around doing drugs, harrasing citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom, staring in hentai, and staying one step ahead of the police.   
  
Picture (Mario and Bowser riding in the back of a Limousine with a bunch of koopa hookas)  
  
Of course, nothing lasts forever. After a few month's of being renagades, they ran out of coins and with their limited resorces they started robbing from castles all over the world. But on May 13, Mario finally got a GAME OVER. The police finally caught up with the duo and they were arrested ending a good mascot got bad rein of terror.  
  
Mario: It's ture. It was finally game over and I was ready to change.  
  
Yoshi: I was especially glad to see that Mario was going back to his old self. I was starting to miss the guy.  
  
For the next couple of years, Mario spent time at the Green Mushroom Center for out of control mascots. With the help of his friends, he was on the road to recovery. After two years he's back on his feet and now live's happly with Princess Peach and his son Baby Mario. He also has a new adventure coming up.  
  
Luigi: He even took up sports. I had never seen someone be great at Go Kart Racing, Golf, and Tennis all at the same time.  
  
Mario: You know, that was my most intense adventure of my life and I truly learned more about myself and my friends. If I had to do it all over again, I wouldn't change a thing.  
  
Coming up next on Behind the Controler...  
  
We look at the bizzar relationship between Bowser and Princess Peach  
  
Bowser: You know why I kept kidnapping th princess? It's because the selfish b owes me childsuport. Who do you think is the mother of the koopa kids, huh? 


End file.
